The Raggedy Doctor, Before the Raggedy
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Just after Amy Pond's wedding and going off once again with The Doctor and her new husband, the TARDIS takes the three for a unexpected trip to the past. All to find a suit. One-shot. **Now Two-Shot**
1. My Raggedy Doctor

**Yeah. This is just a one shot. I can't believe I'm even writing this. Ugh. **

**Set right after 'The Big Bang' and also in Series 3 sometime. Enjoy.**

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy Pond sat back on the TARDIS' small couch near the console. She had just changed out of her wedding dress into her comfortable cowboy boots, a denim mini skirt and purple tights, a light purple shirt and black leather jacket.

The Doctor was fiddling around with the TARDIS controls trying to get to the right time and place to help the people who had called earlier.

Rory, her husband, was just climbing down the stairs from their room and buttoning up his shirt.

Her husband.

Rory.

Amy smiled as she stared at Rory. It was so amazing to have him back. She would never again take him for granted. He was just too important.

So was The Doctor, in his own way. He was her imaginary friend, come back again. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost him forever.

It was then that Amy was thrown from the couch and to the floor with a crash. Rory fell down the last three stairs and the Doctor was knocked on to the floor next to Amy.

"What?" exclaimed the Doctor over the noise the TARDIS was making. "What is this?" He pulled himself back up to the controls and started running around like mad. The TARDIS gave another lurch. Amy had thankfully taken hold of an edge of the main platform and was able to stay on her feet. Rory, however, fell back down again.

"Doctor! What's happening?" asked Amy, making her way over to the Doctor.

"I don't know!" he replied, franticly running over to the other side and pulling a lever. "I don't have any control!" Another crash. "The TARDIS is just…taking us somewhere!"

"Does it do this often?" Amy asked in a dry tone, clutching tighter to the railing. Rory had finally made his way over to her.

"More often then I would like," Amy thought she heard the Doctor mutter.

With one last heave, the TARDIS seemed to settle.

"Is that all then?" asked Rory, looking a little green.

"I think so," said the Doctor slowly.

"Well," said Amy, righting herself and smoothing out her skirt. "Let's see where the TARDIS took us."

Amy walked purposefully to the doors and pulled them open. She walked out, aware that the Doctor and Rory were just behind her.

Amy frowned when she finally got a proper look around. It was just Earth. Plain old Earth.

Boring.

"We're on….Earth?" said Rory.

"I know. Boring. Couldn't the TARDIS have taken us somewhere more exciting," said Amy, taking a few steps forward. They were in an alley of sorts. "Or at least exotic. Rio, maybe? I never got to go." Amy said the last sentence while staring pointedly at the Doctor. He shrugged.

He seemed preoccupied. He was looking around with wide eyes, like he recognized where the were or something.

"Well, I think we should go. We have an escaped Egyptian goddess to deal with," said the Doctor quickly.

"What's the rush?" said Rory. "We have a time machine." The Doctor glared at Rory.

"Well, the TARDIS must have brought us here for a reason. We should investigate." Amy started walking toward the opening of the alley. "Besides - there might be a crying a child for you to save, Doctor!"

She thought she heard the Doctor groan, but her two boys followed her anyway.

When she looked around a bit when she was out of the alley, Amy figured they were still in London. It looked like a suburb though. The Doctor and Rory both appeared beside her. "Boring, isn't it?" she sighed, looking over at the Doctor.

He was pale as a sheet.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I really think we should leave. Now." The Doctor sounded scared. She almost listened to him, then and there, but just then a man walked by the group.

He was tall and very skinny. His brown hair flew in many directions and he wore a long tan coat. He also wore a fitted brown pinstriped suit with a blue shirt and vibrant tie. He walked pass her and her boys to a nearby bench and sat down.

Amy would know that outfit anywhere.

"It can't be," muttered the Doctor. "It's a paradox. This can't happen."

Amy barely heard him. She just saw the outfit her Raggedy Doctor wore when she was seven years old - and again twelve years later.

She walked straight toward the man without thinking. Before she could even think she was right in front of him. Staring at him. And he was staring at her.

"Hello?" he said politely, though confused. "Can I help you?" Amy realized that he sounded Scottish.

"I…I…" Amy stuttered. She didn't even know why she walked over to him. It was just an outfit….right? "You're suit - where did you get it?" she blurted.

The man blinked at her a few times. He didn't seem to expect a question like that. "Oh well…" he said slowly. "Just a…little place."

"What's it called?" Amy said. God, it was like word vomit. She couldn't stop talking and asking stupid questions. She should just walk back to the Doctor right now, and they could all just go deal with the Egyptian goddess thing.

"Oh…the…Blue…Box?" he said it like it was a question. Like it was just thinking on his feet.

"The Blue Box?" Amy repeated. Could this really be…? But then, that would explain what nonsense the Doctor had been saying that night, all those years ago. About not being used to his body or knowing who he was because he was 'still cooking' and all that rubbish. She thought he was just mad.

Well, The Doctor _was _mad. But not in that way.

"Amy?"

Amy jumped about a foot in the air. Rory had his hand on her back. "Amy, um, _Matt _just told me we should be going now."

"Matt?" asked Amy, confused.

"You know, _Matt Smith_," said Rory, stressing the words and motioning over to the alley. Amy looked. The Doctor was turned so he was facing the alley, not at them.

"Oh, Matt, I got you," said Amy slowly. It probably was best they leave. But first…

She turned to the Doctor, because that is who he had to be. But before she could get a word out, a woman with mocha skin walked up to them. "Doctor - I'm done. I've calmed my family down a bit, but we should get going before my mom goes totally mental. Oh, hello there." She looked at Amy and Rory. "Who are you?"

"We're just leaving," said Rory quickly. "Come on, Amy."

"Wait," she said to Rory. "Wait." Breaking away from Rory, she walked up to the Doctor, who was now standing. Without a thought, she hugged the man she had never seen before in her life. After a long moment, she parted from him, hands still on him. She kissed his cheek, smiling, then straightened his tie.

"My Raggedy Doctor - before the raggedy part," she laughed. "See you soon, Doctor." And with that Amy grabbed Rory's hand and the walked away, leaving a very confused Doctor and Martha Jones behind them.

The Doctor was already back on the TARDIS when the two newlyweds arrived back on bored. He shut the doors and quickly started playing with controls, getting them out of there. Fast.

"So, I think I understand a little of just what happened. But not all of it. Care to explain?" asked Amy, walking toward the Doctor.

"And I understand none of it," said Rory. "All the Doctor said was walk over to Amy and get her out of there and don't mention that you were the Doctor. And to give a false name - but anything _but _'John Smith'. So you care to explain all of it?"

When the Doctor finally had the TARDIS flying again, he settled down onto a couch. "Well," he said, as if starting a long story. "I see that you recognized the clothes that I - he was wearing - right Amy?" Amy nodded. "Yes, well, that is me - was me. A while ago."

"Wait," said Rory. "That was you? What do you mean - he looks nothing like you!"

"Well Rory, we Time Lords have this little trick. When we're close to death, we regenerate. Regenerate every nerve and cell in our body. This way we can live as long as possible, really." The Doctor sighed. "This is my eleventh body. I told you - I'm 907 years old. You think I would look like _this _if I had the same body for all of them?"

The Doctor looked over at Amy. "That night I met you, when you were seven, that was the night I regenerate from him. That was my most recent body." The Doctor frowned. "I really do miss those eyebrows…"

"And that's why his clothes - they're the same as that night. Wait - does that mean that his regeneration is soon?" asked Amy.

"Naw. Martha is traveling with me. There still a bit of time left before then." The Doctor grinned, shaking his head. "Ah, Martha Jones. Two doctors really was too many on one TARDIS. But those were fun times." The Doctor jumped up.

"Yes, well, glad that is over. I don't know how that was even possible. It's not suppose to be. I'm not suppose to be able to travel into my own time stream. It's a paradox. All these bad things happen from them - don't want to mess with them. So why did the TARDIS bring us here?"

"I don't know," said Rory. "Maybe it's just on the fritz? It did just blow up over and over again for 2,000 years."

"Maybe," said the Doctor, looking at the screen. "Maybe." There was silence for a while and then the Doctor clapped his hands loudly, causing his two companions to jump.

"Oh! OH! I'm sure it has something to do with Amy bringing me back! Ha! She was thinking over her imaginary friend, the Raggedy Doctor, not just mean, the sharp dressing Doctor -"

"Ha!" laughed Amy.

"Watch it - bow ties a cool! Which reminds me, I need to buy a fez…"

"Doctor! On with it!"

"Oh yeah, well, I'm not the Raggedy Doctor - not completely. I have the face, not the outfit. The TARDIS was just trying to find the other half of the combination - the clothes."

"So this trip," began Rory. "Was all about finding a pinstripe suit?"

"Yes, yes it was!" said the Doctor pulling a yellow lever on the console. "And now that the TARDIS has fulfilled that duty, it's on to deal with an Egyptian goddess!"

**DWDWDWDW**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review? **


	2. Promise

**I really wanted to see what the Doctor and Martha did when Amy and Rory left them - and it kind of when on from there. I hope you enjoy this addition! **

**DW DW DW DW DW DW**

The Doctor and Martha watched the couple walk away, both very confused. The Doctor's cheek tingled where the ginger girl had kissed him and he felt strangely cheery about the hug.

"Who was that, Doctor?" asked Martha. Her eyes watched as the red head grabbed the hand of the man with the big nose, then threw an arm around another man. She couldn't see his face, but from the back he had some messy brown hair and a tweed jacket on.

"No idea, Martha," said the Doctor.

"Well, she seemed to know you," said Martha, crossing her arms. "She knew your name and said 'see you soon'. What's that rubbish about?"

The Doctor sniffled his nose and crossed his own arms. "Well, I am a Time-Traveler, Martha. I think it's safe to say that I might met people that have already met me but I haven't met them yet."

"What?" said Martha after a short pause.

"I think to rephrase," said the Doctor. "I might have met her in the wrong order." The Doctor paused. "Amy…maybe she's my companion in the future…" The Doctor himself thought about this. Did that mean that he would have another companion after Martha? That she, too, would leave or die or disappear by other circumstances he could control? Or maybe…maybe she was the companion of one of his future regenerations?

The Doctor didn't like the idea. He liked this body. He'd just gotten his sideburns the way he liked them.

Martha didn't seem to like the idea either. She wasn't pleased with the thought of another companion like Rose or something.

"Oh well," said the Doctor grabbing Martha's hand. "Nothing to worry about now. I'll find out - one day."

Martha snorted. "Well then you better call me up whenever you do find out. Even if it's in a hundred years time from now. You have a time machine - I expect you to call."

"Of course, Martha," he said and the started walking to the TARDIS.

It was a few moments later that they heard a familiar sound. They came to a sudden halt. The Doctor grinned wildly.

"That's the TARDIS!" said Martha.

"Future TARDIS," corrected the Doctor.

The two listened to the sound fade. When it was gone they continued to their own TARDIS.

**DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW DW **

The TARDIS was now floating is space about the Dawn Nebula. After a long day capturing the Egyptian Goddess the three current residence of the TARDIS were relaxing comfortably in the control room.

Then the Doctor remember.

"Oh!" He exclaimed making both Amy and Rory jump. "I'm so thick!" He said. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"What is it, Doctor?" asked Rory.

"Can I have your phone?" said the Doctor. This was the last thing Rory expected him to say, but he fished his phone out of his pocket anyway, a little wary. The last time the Doctor had used his phone, he had a bill of $2,000. Thankfully, he was able to get out of it, but still…

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up to his phone then dialed in a number. Amy was right next to the Doctor, her ear up against the phone so she could hear.

Though Rory wasn't made of plastic any more, he still had excellent hearing and could hear the phone from here.

After four rings a message machine picked up. "_Hello, this is Martha -" _Began a woman's voice, then a man's voice cut in, "_And Mickey_!" The woman's voice cut in again. "_Oi! Shut it, Mickey! Yeah, this is Martha and Mickey Smith. We're not in right now, but leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you!_" Before the message ended, the man's voice came in again. "_Maybe!" _Then he laughed.

The Doctor laughed. "I suppose you two are off fighting aliens or something. Ahh, when my babies leave the TARDIS! Oh! I suppose you won't recognize this voice. I'm the Doctor! I did the regeneration thing again. Mickey will know all about that. I'm calling because, well, Martha you made me promise to call you up after I found out who that red headed girl was - the one that hugged me out of nowhere - even if it happened in a hundred years. Well, it actually only happened in about one or one and a half. But we were right! She's my companion. And that bloke with the big nose, too."

"Hey!" Rory shouted. Then he touched his nose…it wasn't too big.

"Oh Rory, it's a compliment, it really is," said the Doctor. "But anyway, this message is getting far too long. I promised you that I would call and I did! I hope you are having a fantastic life, Martha - and you too, Mickey! Save the world a few times for me, will you." The Doctor smiled. "Amy, Rory, say good bye!"

Rory and Amy just stared at the Doctor for a moment, then Amy grabbed the phone. "Hi!" she said. "I'm that girl…that day…well then…if you excuse me, I'm going to asked the Doctor what the hell this message was all about. He just took Rory's phone without explaining. Again. Bye…uh…Martha and Mickey." Amy handed the phone to Rory.

"Uh…bye?" was all Rory said. He was confused. Then he hung up.

"Well that was fun," said the Doctor.

"Explain," said Amy.

The Doctor quickly explained the promised he had made.

**DW DW DW DW DW DW DW**

The last person the had ever expected to hear on their message machine was the Doctor - with a different voice no less.

Mickey almost had a heart attack. Then Martha paused it and got a short history of the Doctor and his 'regeneration'.

Despite the fact that the voice on this message wasn't 'her' Doctor, Martha was glad to hear from him. Ever since he had appeared and saved Mickey and her from the rouge alien but hadn't stuck around to chat, she had been worried.

And the voices of the woman and the man - Amy and Rory - sounded exactly the same as the had years ago. It really had just happened.

Martha had a flash of the man Amy had put her arm around. The tweed jacket. It must've been the Doctor…tweed…that sounded like a very 'Doctor' thing to do.

After listening to the message probably a dozen times, Mickey turned to Martha and put an arm around her. "The Doctor - he's full of surprises, isn't he?"

"Always," said Martha.


End file.
